


Only you and me

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, They love each other, guess what kind of video :), lukas and Philip being loving, lukas makes a video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: "Yes baby," Lukas echoes his cry, barely coherent. "I - love hearing you."He's trying  to be grown up, and say the right thing.





	

"Are you sure-" Philip tries to say. Sighs. "Are you sure it will work."

A kiss. "Yes." From above him, Lukas nuzzles his nose into Philip's, then kisses his mouth, lips pushing gently until Philip's own open. The next kiss is deep, and punctuated by Lukas's deep inhales as he pushes his whole body against Philip's.  
Philip feels like his heart beating so loudly it will be heard from outside his chest.

Lukas's hand is much more experienced now than it was when they first did this. It moves on Philip's body, stroking and touching, knows all the places to make Philip sigh; the next touch - fingers moulding to Philip's behind, nudging his legs apart a little more for Lukas to settle in between - makes Philip moan from his throat.

"Yes baby," Lukas echoes his cry, barely coherent. "I - love hearing you."  
He's trying to be grown up, and say the right thing.

Despite the red that's colouring his cheeks, Philip loves it, and loves him.

Lukas's hand slides down to Philip's chest, smooth and warm, and his lips follow with a trail of kisses. Philip watches him kiss a nipple, the side of his ribs; squirms with impatience because they've still got their underwear on.  
He half squeals, half moans when Lukas nips at his hipbone, exposed where his shorts got pulled down a little.  
Lukas giggles.

"I want you." Philip tries to say this loud, makes the breathy voice that Lukas likes. "Please Lukas..."

"What do you want, baby."

Lukas is making him say it; the thrill of fear and excitement that runs through Philip's whole body is like a long shiver.

"I want to - have sex with you."

Perhaps that's not what grown ups say, but Lukas doesn't seem to mind. Actually, he reacts to it just like Philip knew he would. His head drops down on Phillip, forehead on the soft skin of his belly; breath hot and damp on the skin under his mouth. Philip's underwear is quickly removed after that, and so is Lukas's, and from then on, it's quite quick and familiar, something learned by heart now that they've done this a lot.

"Is it good," Lukas growls gently on Philip's mouth. Philip's eyes close, his hips give a spasm; again, they usually don't talk like this, but today's different.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're so good," Philip replies in a breathless murmur.

"You like it." Lukas's eyes are closed, but his voice is as relentless as the thrusts from his hips. He bites the side of Philip's throat and Philip bucks up, hips meeting hips, and cries out again.

"Yeah. Yeah", it's what he manages to breathe out.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me 'I love you'." Lukas's voice is almost slurring its so interspersed with heavy breaths, his brain offline, pure physicality.

Philip moans again.

"I love you."

"Louder." Lukas, still as if in a trance. "Say it louder baby."

Philip smiles. "I love you Lukas. I love you."

Lukas's hips make him gasp.

  
___________________________________________

  
"So, did it work?" Philip asks, as he lies in bed, hair in disarray and skin damp with the warmth in the room.

Lukas is looking at his phone. Smiles.

"Oh yeah, it did."

"Hope you're happy now." Philip pulls the blanket up on his body. He's still trembling a bit; perhaps now, it's also because of nervousness.

They did it.

Phone still in his hand, Lukas lays back down, slides up with his head on the pillow too, kisses Philip on the cheek.

"You know I'll be the only one to ever see this. This video. The only one. It's us two and no one else will ever see it."

His voice is warm and proud, and Philip sighs, gives a smile.

"Yeah, okay."

"So now I can look at you whenever I want. And hear you. All for me."

Philip smirks, smacks him on the shoulder gently. "I am always all for you."

"Mmmm. Good." Lukas smiles with his eyes closed.

Philip smiles, too; then he gently takes the phone from Lukas's hand - Lukas is dozing off - clicks the screen closed, reaches out to place the phone on the night stand. Their video, stored in it, for Lukas to watch when he wants.

Philip sighs, burrows against Lukas, and falls asleep for a bit, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyewitness needs our help. 
> 
> The producer is looking for a new network so we can have Season 2. 
> 
> If you want to see more of Philip and Lukas's story, PLEASE HELP. YOUR VOICE HAS A LOT OF POWER. 
> 
> Please follow @eyewitness_us on twitter so you can keep up to date with news and PLEASE TWEET THE NETWORKS AND TELL THEM YOU WANT SEASON2! 
> 
> Even just one tweet makes the difference!
> 
> Please tweet: 
> 
> @hulu @amazonvideo @netflix @heretv @showtime @heremedia


End file.
